


Be Brave Pansy

by Violetweasley19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Pansmione - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: Hermione runs into Pansy on her way to the library, quite literally. They slowly become friends and even spend an evening giggling over Butterbeer at the three broomsticks. But is this just friendship? Or something more?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 67





	Be Brave Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in like 10 years. Ugh Don't judge me to hard???? Please? Here's some fluff!

It was gloomy, raining, and Saturday. The perfect weather for sitting by the fireplace in the back of the library and diving into a fantasy novel. They had the best chairs, perfect for getting cozy, but you had to get there before the other’s or you would be stuck with those uncomfortable wooden chairs that often resulted in a back cramp or an occasional splinter in your arse.

Grabbing her books, Hermione shuffled to keep everything in one hand, and opened the large wooden door. As she bounded down the spiraling stairs her untamable brown curls bounced only settling when she landed at the bottom. She spotted her two best friends who were settled in armchairs playing, yet another, game of wizard’s chess.

“Hello Harry! Hello Ron! I see you two are not working on your Charm’s essay and I am assuming neither of you have even started? Hermione said knowing quite well these boys would be asking to copy hers in two days.

“Calm down Hermione we have until Wednesday to have it finished.” Ron assured her. “But I reckon you have yours done already, so, what are you doing today? Ron said eyeing the stack of books in her arms.

“I am on my way to the library to do some reading. My bet is on Harry for this game” She said nodding to the board and backing away towards the common room door. With that she turned and exited the large portrait door and headed towards the library.

She was almost to the library when she turned the second corner sharply and ran right into a dark-haired figure. The two girls crashed into each other, littering the floor with books and parchment. “I am so sorry I didn’t see you around the corner” Hermione said as she scrambled to pick her books off the floor.

“I believe you owe her a better apology than that.” Draco said loudly, preceding to mumble “mud blood” under his breath.

“I said I was sorry, is that not good enough for you Draco?” Hermione said straightening herself up finally realizing the figure she knocked over was Pansy Parkinson.

“Draco, leave her alone, I’m fine.” Pansy said brushing her blouse “Really I’m fine.” She said glancing at Hermione.

With a smirk, Draco turned and left Pansy standing there with Hermione. “I’m sorry that he is always rude to you. I wish he wouldn’t say that word.”

“No, It’s fine, I once punched him in the face for it, it’s nothing new.” Hermione said thinking back to how good that felt. “I’m going to go now” She said gesturing towards the library. She turned and continued her walk, leaving Pansy in the hallway.

~~~~

Hermione was halfway through her second book of the day when she decided to head to the great hall and grab some lunch. On her way to her table she noticed Pansy whispering something to her friend Blaise. Those two girls were always together. ‘ _I wonder what they are talking about_ ’ Hermione thought as she settled into the bench next to Ron, who was already indulging.

"You will never guess, Pansy Parkinson apologized to me today for the way Draco treats me. Do you find that odd?” Hermione asked.

  
“She never struck as a nice person, who knows maybe Slytherin has a few good apples.” Ron said mouthful of sandwich.

“Maybe, others are finally starting to get tired of Draco thinking he runs the place.” Harry said eyeing the amount of food in Ron’s mouth with confusion.

“Hmmm maybe….I’ve never actually talked to her before today….” Hermione said glancing back over at the Slytherin table and accidentally meeting the eyes of an intriguing brunette.

~~~~

For the next few weeks, Pansy and Hermione started speaking more and more often. Mostly after classes or on the way to the great hall for a meal. One day Pansy, deep in conversation with Hermione, even walked into the Gryffindor common room before realizing where she was.

“Hermione? Would you maybe…..like want to go to Hogsmeade with me the next time we go?” Pansy said stumbling on her words.

“Oh yes! Sure! I would love that!” Hermione said as they were walking to their Herbology lesson. “Hey, Pansy I am glad I have a friend like you!”

As they reached the greenhouse, Professor Sprout opened the doors and began ushering students in. “Good Afternoon students, today we will be working Knot Grass and how to care for it.”

Pansy let herself be pushed farther back in line and mumbled under her breath. “I wasn’t really thinking of just friends Hermione….”

~~~~

A couple weeks had passed since that Herbology lesson and Pansy had begun to throw small hints towards Hermione about the possibility of them being together. They went to Hogsmeade together right before Christmas break and Pansy bought Hermione a small gold necklace that looked as if the stars were captured in the small blue stone. The girls spent the evening giggling over a pitcher of Butterbeer at the three broomsticks and Pansy had to hold Hermione’s hand on the way back to the castle so she wouldn’t fall over into the snow. She led Hermione back to her dorm giggling at the way the girl stumbled over her own shoes as she plopped onto the bed.

“Pansy….. _’hickup’_ ……you’re the best, I love you and you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I’ve never had someone like you in my life. Even books aren’t as great as you” Hermione said grabbing onto Pansy’s neck and pulling her down onto the bed.

“Okay, Love, you drunk and rambling. Let me get you into your Pajamas and put you to bed. I promise I won’t look” Pansy said standing Hermione up, turning to only see her back, and grabbing her night gown. Hermione slipped out of her clothing and Pansy plopped the nightgown on top of her head and giggled at Hermione struggling to get her arm’s in the holes.

“Alright, all settled?” Pansy said as Hermione climbed back into bed. “I will see you tomorrow.” Pansy wiped Hermione’s dismantled curls out of her face. She paused thinking _‘Damit, is this the chance? Should I kiss her? No, you idiot she’s drunk!’_

Pansy stood and softly closed Hermione’s curtains around her bed and clicked the lights out as she left her dorm.

~~~~

_'For the first time in history this girl is clueless.’_ Pansy thought as the two were settled into a large sofa next to the fireplace in the library. Hermione was deep into a History novel about with her head in Pansy’s lap. Pansy took this opportunity to twist Hermione’s curls around her finger, letting go and watch them spring back.

“Hermione, have you ever liked someone….like more than friends?”  
Hermione paused placing her book on her chest and looking up at Pansy with furrowed eyebrows. “Why yes, the whole school knew that Ron and I were a thing until he broke up with me for Lavender. But we were friends first and stayed friends after. Why?”  
“Oh I was just wondering….have you ever liked a girl?” Pansy asked; her heart pounding out of her chest.  
Hermione sat up and turned to look at Pansy. “I’ve never thought about that…but I don’t think so? I once thought this girl in fourth year had a crush on me but turns out she was just trying to get to Harry. I mean I would be open to a girl if she liked me back, but I’ve never found someone to like me like that.”  
Pansy’s heartbeat sped up, as if it could race and faster, and she could feel her hands getting sweaty. “Ummm well what if I told you that I know someone who does like you like that?”

“Oh my gosh. Who? Someone I know?” Hermione said almost scooting onto Pansy’s lap.

“Well ya, someone you know but she’s scared to tell you.” Pansy said looking down at her hands clasped into her lap.

“Oh…. Well I do hope she finds the courage to speak up some day.” Hermione said chucking.

“Wait” Pansy said looking up into Hermione’s eyes “Do you know who it is?”

“Pansy, Love, I have been trying to get you to be brave and say something this whole time.” Hermione said wiping the innocent look off her face. “I wanted you to kiss me that night after Hogsmeade. But you didn’t. You were respectful of me and I’ve never seen someone treat me the way you do. I’ve been waiting ever since to see if you would.”

_‘Come on Pansy, Be Brave, go for it!’_

Pansy, growing red in the face, grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto her lap. “I thought about kissing you that night, I knew I shouldn’t because you were drunk. I didn’t know if you even liked me back or if you were just rambling because you were drunk.”

A few seconds later, Pansy got the courage to ask, “Hermione Jean Granger may I kiss you?”

Hermione nodded and smiled as she leaned into Pansy. Hermione kissed Pansy with passion that she had never felt before. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of spearmint. _‘just like when I smell Amortentia’_ thought Hermione.

Pansy shifted and falling deep into Hermione’s neck gave her soft kisses up and down the base of her collar bone. She thought to herself ‘I think I love this girl’…..

A little while later, Pansy twirled a curl in her hand as Hermione rested her head on Pansy’s shoulder. “So, were does this leave us?” Hermione asked.

“well, if you would like, I would be honored to be called your girlfriend….if that’s okay with the greatest witch of our year?” Pansy said beaming with happiness.

“I am honored to have someone as amazing as you in my life, Pansy. Of course I want to be your girlfriend” Hermione said standing up, grabbing Pansy by the hand, and pulling her up from the sofa. “Want to go get dinner?” Hermione asked

“Sure, Love.”

Gathering their books, the girls walked back to the great hall, hand in hand, their skin still buzzing from their afternoon in the library.


End file.
